


I'm Ghirahim

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Innuendo, Inspired by Poetry, Licking, M/M, My name is cow poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A poem about Ghirahim and Link, but in the format of the poem "My name is cow".
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I'm Ghirahim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627703) by Poem_for_your_sprog / Sam Garland. 



I’m Ghirahim

And on a whim

I look at Link

And give a wink

To Link I glide

His eyes turn wide

Poor Link looks floored

I lick his sword


End file.
